


A new beginning

by Niellune



Series: Avengers Academy [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	A new beginning

На постройку миниатюрной версии Башни Старка уходит около двух суток, которые Тони проводит в общежитии. Компанию ему составляют Джанет и Джарвис. Оса называет их командой Джей-Джей.

Ему нравится Джанет — она бойкая и громкая, но Тони привык работать, оставляя любой шум где-то на периферии. Оса без спроса берёт его вещи и твитит каждые десять минут. Она валяется на кровати Тони, заглядывает через плечо Тони, когда тот зависает над проектами, и ворует у Тони пончики. И это единственное, чего поначалу Тони ей простить не может.

Ещё она очень много болтает. Особенно много болтает о профессоре Пиме, и даже Тони, который в микросхемах разбирается лучше, чем в отношениях, соображает, что её жужжание неспроста. Он прячет этот козырь в рукаве и продолжает делать вид, что слушает, ведь ему всё равно, какую мебель Джанет хочет заказать в Икее и для чего ей в баре шест. В какой-то момент он просто кидает на её кровать кредитку, обеспечивая себе несколько часов тишины. Потому что Осу как ветром сдувает из комнаты в открытое окно. В течение этих нескольких часов ему постоянно приходят сообщения о списании средств с баланса, но Тони их даже не просматривает. 

Вечером Джанет приносит ему коробку из Randys’ Donuts. И большую пиццу с двойным сыром. Джарвис меняет её статус в фейсбуке Тони со «знакомые» на «друзья». Пусть Оса порой и кажется надоедливой, но она добрая, весёлая и знает толк в вечеринках. 

На второй день совместного проживания Тони сам предлагает Джанет последний пончик, протягивая ей почти пустую коробку, когда они сидят на крыше общежития и любуются закатом. 

Грузчики затаскивают в общежитие громоздкие коробки. Несколько человек распаковывают и устанавливают два больших красных дивана на веранде. Тони думает спроектировать прозрачный навес.

— Тони, это чудесная мысль! — Оса поддерживает его идею, хотя она поддерживает любые начинания. Особенно те, которые касаются комфорта. — И очень романтичная! Обустроим там зону свиданий!

Иногда Тони жалеет, что открывает рот, после чего Джанет не остановить. Но ладно, ладно, ему действительно нравится её инфантильность и любовь ко всему миру. 

Они всё-таки делят последний пончик на двоих, а Джанет смущённо умолкает лишь при упоминании профессора Пима.

Башня Старка возвышается неподалёку, дроны заканчивают с отделкой фасада. Тони не доверяет своё детище людям, Тони вообще людям особо не доверяет. Дроны надёжнее.

— Она будет сиять, как рождественская ёлка, — с гордостью говорит Тони. Джанет толкает его локтем в бок, чтобы прекратил зазнаваться. 

— Будет мерцать вместо зеркального шара, — Оса опускает голову на плечо Тони. — Если мы не обесточим весь город.

— И пресса съест нас с потрохами.

— Фьюри будет в бешенстве!

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? 

Они смеются и, кажется, понимают друг друга даже без слов.

Тони комфортно с Джанет. У неё красивая улыбка и медовые глаза. С ней можно дружить и нельзя флиртовать. Она влюблена в другого, а Тони влюблён в науку и тайны.

— Ты не боишься его? — Джанет подбирает ноги и опускает подбородок на колени. Она выглядит очень хрупкой и миниатюрной, но, не смотря на это, бесстрашной.

Перед ними у самой кромки воды застыл серый туман.

— Не боюсь. Потому что мы можем с ним справиться.

Взгляд Тони устремлён вдаль, где за густым туманом то и дело мерцает молния; откуда порой слышен яростный рёв; где над грудой металла лучи заходящего солнца бликами отражаются от белой звезды.

Джанет снова пихает Тони локтем в бок и указывает на главные ворота. Тони слышит рёв мотора мотоцикла и успевает заметить, как он скрывается за высокими деревьями.

Рыжеволосая девчонка у входа осматривается по сторонам; подтягивая лямку увесистого рюкзака, она шагает на серую плитку и даже не оборачивается, когда за ней со скрипом закрываются ворота. 

Джанет слетает с крыши, шурша маленькими крылышками. Тони хмыкает и летит следом за ней. Рыжая даже не думает бояться, смотрит на них дерзко и снисходительно. 

Тони кажется, что и с ней они точно могут подружиться.


End file.
